


I Am Now.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Kudos & Comments are appreciated! This was a request from my tumblr, which you can find me @Iloveyousweetbean ! The prompt was: "He's so pretty, I think I'm going to faint."





	I Am Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated! This was a request from my tumblr, which you can find me @Iloveyousweetbean ! The prompt was: "He's so pretty, I think I'm going to faint."

* * *

 

“He’s so pretty, I think I’m gonna faint.” Sabrina’s voice rose above everyone else’s, and Marinette felt something stir inside her. It shouldn’t have, because she loves someone else. She loves someone else so much so, no one else could sway her...right? Or at least that’s what she thinks, but she knows that isn’t the case anymore, as she spent more time with Luka than Adrien.

 

“Oh, be quiet, Sabrina.” Chloé scoffed and Marinette took that as her cue to turn away.

 

She shouldn’t feel anything when others talked about Luka, the new student attending their college, who also happened to be her best friend. Juleka had warned Marinette ahead of time, but Marinette didn’t think of it much back then, not knowing how much it would affect her, seeing other girls fawn over him.

 

“He’s not even mine.” Marinette shook her head as she whipped out her sketchbook and sat on a nearby bench by herself, “I have no reason to be...to feel like this when I don’t feel anything for him.”

 

“You’re contradicting yourself, Marinette.” Tikki nibbled on a cookie, watching Marinette with wide, concerned eyes, “I think you really need to reflect on what it is you are feeling because you look and sound jealous to me.”

 

“I am not jealous at all! I don’t know how you could ever accuse me of that. What is there to be jealous of? That others think he’s attractive and it’s not just me? That I think I know how I feel already, I just won’t admit it? Or that I think he’s right behind me, accidentally overhearing everything I’m saying?” Marinette gulped, slapping her sketchbook closed shut, her body stiff and her breathing shallow as she tried to process the situation. He had heard her admit a lot out loud.

 

“Hey Ma-ma-marinette.” Luka sounded so hesitant and Marinette felt his hand on her shoulder, “I uh, didn’t mean to intrude. I was just going to wish you good luck on your first day of school, but I accidentally-”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Luka!” Marinette giggled nervously, scratching the back of her neck quickly with a small smile, “I didn’t-you aren’t attractive! Wait, no, I’m sorry! I just...you aren’t cute! No, you are! I just…”

 

Her voice faltered and got stuck in her throat. She wanted to cry. This was an absolute disaster. She probably hurt his feelings and she never wanted that. It was only during those moments was she beginning to truly comprehend how much Luka really meant to her as he reached out for her hand took it in his, kissing her fingertips lightly with a lingering grin from laughing slightly.

 

“I know Ma-ma-marinette.” Luka murmured, “I think you’re pretty cute, too. So pretty I think I’m going to faint.”

 

Marinette felt her knees go weak and nearly collapsed on the spot. How was he such a smooth talker now?

 

“Marinette!” Luka cried out as he caught her in his arms. “Are you alright?”

 

“I am now. Now that I’m in your arms.” Marinette’s heart stopped momentarily as their eyes met and she saw the fondness he had in his eyes as he leaned in to place a faint kiss on her cheek. The pickup line automatically came out and she didn’t regret it one bit, as it gave her a lovely reward in the end.

* * *

 


End file.
